Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V What If? Yuya Fused With Yugo Instead of Yuto
by DustinWhitewind
Summary: A one-shot (currently) drabble that explores one possibility of what could happen if, instead of Yuto, Yugo were the one who lost, and was absorbed by Yuya that fateful night in the Standard Dimension. Covers the last turn of the Kachidoki duel. May become a full story if response is positive enough.
1. Original One-Shot

This is a preview of a Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V fanfic project I have rolling around in my head. The premise is, what if Yuto had instead defeated Yugo in their duel, and Yuya fused with Yugo? This is the first duel Yuya has after the fusion with his counterpart, and by fusing with his Synchro Counterpart, how would events change? This is at the tail end of the duel, the only part of the duel that is really changed, and I would consider this taking place in either chapter 2 or 3, depending on whether I have Yugo show up earlier and who he meets up with first. If anybody would read this, please, give me some feedback. Reviews Mean Everything for this. It's really not a concept I see people use. Like, at all. So it's the first of it's kind, and even if I don't continue with it, I'd LOVE to see more people use the idea.

* * *

As his turn began, Yuya felt a sudden pain in his head. But suddenly, it subsided, and when he looked to his side, he saw the face of his Synchro Counterpart, Yugo, looking back at him. Instinctively, he reached out to him, while Yugo did the same, their bodies suddenly pulling together in Yuya's mind. Outside of his mind, Yuya's hair suddenly spiked up, his pupils glowing bright red. "It's my turn. I draw." Yuya said, with a deeper, eerily calm tone of voice. "I activate the Action Spell, **Destruction Draw**. I destroy all other cards on my field and in my hand, then draw 3 cards." He said, before pulling the top 3 cards from his deck. "They're here. With the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I set the Pendulum Scale!" As he said this, two monsters, one, a man with blond hair and wearing somewhat ragged-looking clothes, the other, a blond youth wearing a purple and black outfit, along with a matching mask and top hat. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servant!" As Yuya said this, a large red light shot out from a blue vortex in the sky between his two monsters. "Revive from my Extra Deck, dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Nobledragon Magician." Yuya said, revealing the card in question in his hand. "By reducing the level of my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my field by 3, I can Special Summon it." As he placed the card on his duel disk, a young girl with bright pink hair and red eyes, wearing very regal-looking white clothes appeared, waving a large staff in the direction of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I tune Level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" "A tuner monster!?" Kachidoki shouted in surprise, at the same time as Yuzu, watching from the stands, while Nobledragon Magician turned into three green rings of light, which Odd-Eyes leapt through, it's body turning into a blue wireframe. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at speed of light! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" As Yuya said this, a white dragon with bright, clear green wings descended, floating in front of Yuya. "Amazing!" Nico Smiley shouted, his own surprise at this turn of events evident. "Yuya Sakaki has just gone from a Pendulum Summon into a Synchro Summon!?" "Synchro Dragon?" Yuzu questioned, thinking about Yuto and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon at the name. "Battle." Yuya said, once again speaking in the eerily calm tone from before. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Idaten the Conqueror Star!" "Idiot! Idaten's effect activates!" Kachidoki shouted, thrusting his own arm forward. "When it battles a monster with a level lower than it's own, that monster's ATK is reduced to 0!" "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's monster effect." Yuya said, glaring slightly. "When a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activates it's effect, that effect is negated, and the monster is destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" As Yuya shouted this declaration, Clear Wing's wings began to glow, before shining a vibrant light upon Idaten, causing Idaten to explode. "What!?" Kachidoki shouted in shock. "Since Idaten was destroyed, the battle is replayed." Yuya stated plainly. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Direct attack! Whirlwind Hell Dive Slasher!"

* * *

Again, this is just a preview oneshot. R&R if you want! I definitely wouldn't mind continuing this if I get a good response. :)


	2. Kachidoki Duel (Revamped)

**This is a preview of a Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V fanfic project I have rolling around in my head. The premise is, what if Yuto had instead defeated Yugo in their duel, and Yuya fused with Yugo? This is the first duel Yuya has after the fusion with his counterpart, and by fusing with his Synchro Counterpart, how would events change? This is at the tail end of the duel, the only part of the duel that is really changed. I would consider this chapter as being the last part of Chapter 3, with Chapter 1 covering Yuya meeting Yugo, then meeting up with Sora and Yuto. Chapter 2 would cover the Yuto and Yugo duel. It's a premise I don't see used, and I think I'm one of the first people to post a Proof-of-Concept of it. I'll also include some additional stuff down at the end of the chapter. Pretty interesting, insider-scoop stuff.  
**

* * *

As his turn began, Yuya felt a sudden pain in his head. But suddenly, it subsided, and when he looked to his side, he saw the face of his Synchro Counterpart, Yugo, looking back at him. Instinctively, he reached out to him, while Yugo did the same, their bodies suddenly pulling together in Yuya's mind. Outside of his mind, Yuya's hair suddenly spiked up, his pupils glowing bright red.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Yuto clutched the side of his head in pain, much to Yuzu's concern.

"Yuto!" Yuzu shouted in shock. "Are you okay?"

"Grk... I'm fine..." Yuto said, looking up slightly, his eyes widening as he saw Yuya. "Yuzu... Look at Yuya... Something seems... Weird..." After saying this, Yuto felt another shock of pain in his head, letting out a sharp breath, causing Yuzu to look at him in concern again, before looking back at the field.

"Yuya...?" Yuzu asked in confusion, before noticing a slight difference in Yuya's demeanor.

"It's my turn. I draw." Yuya said, with a deeper, eerily calm tone of voice. "I activate the Action Spell, **Destruction Draw**. I destroy all other cards on my field and in my hand, then draw 3 cards." He said, before pulling the top 3 cards from his deck. "They're here. With the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I set the Pendulum Scale!" As he said this, two monsters, one, a man with blond hair and wearing somewhat ragged-looking clothes, the other, a blond youth wearing a purple and black outfit, along with a matching mask and top hat. "This let's me Summon Level 3 to 7 monsters simultaneously. Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servant!" As Yuya said this, a large red light shot out from a blue vortex in the sky between his two monsters. "Revive from my Extra Deck, Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Nobledragon Magician." Yuya said, revealing the card in question in his hand. "By reducing the level of my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my field by 3, I can Special Summon it." As he placed the card on his duel disk, a young girl with bright pink hair and red eyes, wearing very regal-looking white clothes appeared, waving a large staff in the direction of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I tune Level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!"

"A tuner monster!?" Kachidoki shouted in surprise, at the same time as Yuzu and Yuto, who were still watching from the stands, while Nobledragon Magician turned into three green rings of light, which Odd-Eyes leapt through, it's body turning into a blue wireframe, which then transformed into four white orbs of light, which lined up through the three rings.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at the speed of light!" Yuya chanted, as a white pillar of light shot out from the ground, up through the three green rings of light. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" As Yuya said this, a white dragon with bright, clear green wings descended, floating in front of Yuya.

"Amazing!" Nico Smiley shouted, his own surprise at this turn of events evident. "Yuya Sakaki has just gone from a Pendulum Summon into a Synchro Summon!?"

"Synchro Dragon?" Yuzu questioned, recalling Yuto's 'Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon' from his duel with Sawatari.

"That's... Yugo's monster..." Yuto said, still in pain, but also expressing shock in his tone. "So why does Yuya...?" He trailed off, feeling another jolt of pain in his skull, this one more intense than the last, causing him to fall to his knees, hand pressing against the wall, while he gripped the side of his head tighter.

"Battle." Yuya said, once again speaking in the eerily calm tone from before. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

"Idiot! Idaten's effect activates!" Kachidoki shouted, thrusting his own arm forward. "When it battles a monster with a level lower than it's own, that monster's ATK is reduced to 0!"

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's monster effect." Yuya said, glaring slightly. "When a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activates it's effect, that effect is negated, and the monster is destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" As Yuya shouted this declaration, Clear Wing's wings began to glow, before shining a vibrant light upon Idaten, causing Idaten to explode. "Furthermore, when Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroys a monster with this effect, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 2500 → 5500

"What!?" Kachidoki shouted in shock. "Since Idaten was destroyed, the battle is replayed." Yuya stated plainly. "This is the end! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Direct attack! Whirlwind Hell Dive Slasher!" As Yuya made this declaration, Clear Wing flew up high above the stadium, before turning back towards the stadium, and flying down at Kachidoki, spinning in the air as it did so, sending Kachidoki flying back a few feet with the impact.

"And the winner is... Yuya Sakaki!" Nico Smiley declared, trying his best to not show his lingering shock from Yuya's change in demeanor. However, the stadium was entirely silent, save for Shuzo applauding, and concernedly cheering for Yuya.

As Yuya came to his senses, he saw Kachidoki sprawled out on the ground, and ran towards him.

"Kachidoki!" He shouted, and stopped near him, reaching his hand out to help him up. "Are you okay?" He was surprised when Kachidoki fiercely slapped his hand away, standing up and turning towards the stands, where the Ryozanpaku students and teachers were sitting, bowing apologetically, as they got up and walked away, Kachidoki bowing again before running out of his entrance.

"What... What did I do...!?" Yuya asks himself in shock at the eerie silence over the stadium.

* * *

 **Action Spell – Destruction Draw**

Quick-Play Spell (Action Card)

Destroy all cards you control and in your hand. Draw 3 cards. Once, during your Standby Phase, you can banish this card and 1 other Action Spell in your Graveyard: Draw 2 cards, but you cannot activate card effects that would allow you to draw a card until your next turn. **  
**

* * *

 **So here it is, everybody. Updated the preview chapter with improved formatting, along with a certain egaoplant that everybody knows and (maybe) loves. Still working on the official first chapter, but I figured I'd at least show some progress on this. I've got a lot of projects I'm working on, not all of them fanfics.  
**

 **As for the aforementioned inside scoop stuff, I've already made replacements for Destruction Magician and Creation Magician.**

 **Harmonic Magician (Kōchōha no Majutsushi)  
Level 7 LIGHT Scale 1  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
Pendulum Effect: While this card is in your Pendulum Zone, and you control 2 monsters of the same level: Target 1 of those monsters: It becomes a Tuner until the end of the turn.  
Monster Effect: While the only other monster you control is a face-up Pendulum Monster; you can target that monster: Special Summon this card from your Hand, and if you do, reduce the level of this card by the level of the target. You cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except by Synchro Summon and Pendulum Summon.  
ATK/2000  
DEF/2500**

 **Resonance Magician (Kyōmei no Majutsushi)  
Level 3 DARK Scale 8  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Effect: Target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Tuner you control: Reduce that target's level by 4 until the End Phase.  
Monster Effect: If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-type Synchro Monster: That monster gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be targeted or destroyed by Card Effects until the end of your opponent's next turn.  
ATK/1000  
DEF/1500**

 **So, thoughts? Opinions? Please review!**


End file.
